Rewrite ${((7^{-7})(6^{-10}))^{3}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 6^m}$.
${ ((7^{-7})(6^{-10}))^{3} = (7^{(-7)(3)})(6^{(-10)(3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{-7})(6^{-10}))^{3}} = 7^{-21} \times 6^{-30}} $